Victor Slaughter (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Michael Morbius (vampiric progenitor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 222 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; formerly BlueCategory:Blue Eyes | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = Extensive military training | Origin = Human infected with a strain of pseudo vampirism | PlaceOfBirth = Seattle, Washington | Creators = Len Kaminski | First = Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Early Life Victor "Vic" Slaughter served in the US Marine whose squad was on specialise assignments for the CIA. On such mission his team was sent to Central America for three years, they all died leaving Vic the soul survivor. This lead to PTSD when he returned to the States, he eventually recovered forming his own mercenary team known as the Hardcases. Hunt for Morbius Simon Stroud former CIA agent hired Vic to hunt and take down Morbius, the Living Vampire as part of his personal vendetta. The team waited at a nearby cemetery for the arrival of the pseudo-vampire. He was their to visit the grave of Martine Bancroft. They shot at him with everything they had believing they killed him, however Morbius leapt Vic. He tried to shoot at Morbius with a more powerful explosive but did not have a chance as Morbius bite him on the neck. He then tossed him into an open grave and buried him alive. Return from the Grave At sunrise he dug his way out of the grave was revenge on Morbius. He was taken to the nearby St. Jude's Hospital buy Morbius in his identity of "Dr. Morgan Michaels". He was questioned by two police detectives, but he fellow unconscious and had to be taken to intensive care. He was fitted with cast to set his broken limbs. He began to change becoming pale and his body dropped drastically. When a nurse arrived to change his blood he attacked her draining her dry. He then went on a killing spree across the city. Morbius tried to stop him and pushed him in front of a train, but he survived healing from his wounds. He went to Stroud but Morbius had wiped his memory through hypnosis. He disarmed him and returned his erased memory. He revealed that he had left town after learning of his identity of "Dr. Morgan Michaels". The Unkillables A man named Winsor hired Vic to join his team of Unkillables. The teams first mission was to retrieve Harry Sikes an immortal man who was buried in the 1950's. Vic and Suicide went on a hunt for Wolverine and attacked the Mutant hero. They captured Wolverine and took him to Winsor's laboratory. Winsor aloud Vic to feed a little bit on Logan but found it difficult to digest. Vic and the team attacked Logan, but while in his gaseous form Vic was breathed in by Scavenger and trapped inside his body. Winsor son Flip used his powers to free Vic from Scavengers body. He along with the Unkillables ate Winsor to stop the threat. The team decided to remain together forming their own mercenary crew. | Powers = * Pseudo-Vampirism: Slaughter has been transformed into a being similar to a vampire and, as a result after being attacked by Morbius the Living Vampire. He is not a true vampire as the source of his transformation is scientific. **'Superhuman Strength:' Slaughter possesses super-human strength . **'Superhuman Speed:' Slaughter can move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of a human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Slaughter's enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' Slaughter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond normal human. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Slaughter's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of a human. **'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Slaughter's senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Hunger is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Slaughter possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues. **'Fangs & Claws:' Like supernatural vampires, Slaughter possesses elongated canines that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. **'Vampire Creation:' Like true vampires, Slaughter is able to transform individuals into pseudo-vampires like himself by draining them of all their blood. Slaughter has control over the pseudo-vampires he creates. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like a vampire, Victor Slaughter must feed on humans or he will weaken. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Bat Hybrids Category:Regeneration Category:Living Vampires